Raynor Was Wrong
by ColeTurnerFan
Summary: Cole Turner relates the three major times he has been killed to an interviewer with a twist at the end. A couple of events done in Cole's perspective. Oneshot conneted to a couple of my stories let me know if you can tell which ones.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Charmed, nor do I own anything associated with Charmed. I'm only borrowing them, because I love Charmed. Although I do own any of the story I make up, & all characters I make up.

Summary: A couple of events done in Cole's perspective.

Review: Please do, as long as it's not flaming, & helpful criticism is as always welcomed.

Archive: Please don't, unless you ask me first.

* * *

><p>Untitled<p>

Prologue

Somewhere In A Dark, & Damp Overcrowded Musty Bar...

"Belief is not a factor" says Cole speaking to a freelance reporter by the name of Kevin Larson "I do not need you to believe me, or even believe a word I say is that understood ?" taking a drink from his island pour Jack & Pepsi. Sitting directly across from Kevin. A tape recorder, a pad of paper a pencil & a pen between them just in case.

"Yes" responds Kevin taking a shot of his Jim Beam in one swig "But I need some sort of proof, something; anything"

Cole hating to repeat himself does so "As I have said; I do not need you to believe, nor do you even need to believe a word I say"

Kevin Larson however does not relent, but pushes further then what maybe he should "Then whats the point ?" he asks "If I need not believe you, or believe a word you say, then whats the point of me even sitting here, or recording your story"

Cole considers Kevin's words, & thinks to himself _'How in detail do I want to get ?'_ having decided. For only the barest briefest of seconds Kevin Larson sees Cole's eyes go jet black, so black in fact that Kevin almost feels as if his soul is getting sucked into Cole's eyes as if they were black holes, & then just as suddenly Cole's eyes return to normal. Kevin stumbles out of his chair surprised as fuck, Cole waves his hand to order another shot of Jim Beam for Kevin "Is that good enough for you ?" asks Cole calmly as if nothing happened

Kevin seats back down in his chair shaken to his very core asking Cole blatantly "So what are you again some sort of demon ?"

"Truth be told..." responds Cole with now a far off look in his eyes as if searching his soul for the answer "...I don't know what I am. Am I some sort of aberration ? Am I some sort of Abomination ? Am I an oddity ? And if thats the case one as got to ask ones self what is really the point of the Grand Design ?"

The waiter arrives, & Cole stops talking as if anticipating his arrival he walks away, & Kevin takes a swig of his shot of Jim Beam downing it in one gulp "Hold up..." Kevin turns on the tape recorder figuring this just might be interesting indeed asking "What is the Grand Design ?"

"Essentially at its very fundamental basis core the Grand Design is balance in all things" answers Cole "But with almost all things thats not always the case. Those who control it, and those who plots its course most often side with good"

Kevin raises an eyebrow in confusion "So we're talking about god here ?" he asks, Kevin raises his hand to get another shot of Jim beam for himself

"No" responds Cole "More like a pantheon of Powers That Be" Cole takes a drink from his Jack & Pepsi "Now before you even ask..." beating Kevin Larson to the asking "The Powers That Be aren't deities, or gods, or goddess their just creatures, & things with so much power & abilities that other creatures, & things just simply do not I repeat do not contradict them"

Kevin only gets more confused "Creatures, and things ?"

Cole only nods his head going on to confuse the poor mere mortal more "Some so old that they predate pretty much in your terms the whole entire universe"

Kevin only gets more confused, but with that confusion as per his personalty he gets really curious & intrigued all at once "And what about yourself ? And what about if the Grand Design is about balance then where is the balance in just good controlling it ? And for even that matter what do you mean even by saying good" luckily at that moment in time for Kevin the waiter arrives giving him another shot of Jim Beam which he downs, & orders yet another while the waiter is still standing right there.

Cole taking one question at a time "Well as I have said as for myself I just simply do not know. As for the Grand Design heres where it gets back to its basis of being balance I have heard and have been to a plane of existence where evil reigns, and controls it, and plots its course but here is also the ultimate catch twenty-two and..." Cole busts ups laughing even before he finishes not stopping laughing until he does "...The ultimate joke its all the same Grand Design from what I understand" Now Cole switches gears from bust up laughing to deadly serious leaning in towards Kevin

Kevin leans in towards Cole as well "For your last question, and answer mortals have no real concept or understanding of good, and evil there are humanoids, creatures, monsters, and things out there that the most evil acts ever committed on this planet shallow in comparison to their evils acts" Cole continues on but in a lighter tone now, but no less serious "And there are humanoids, creatures, monsters, and things out there that the most good deeds ever committed on this planet shallow in comparison to their good deeds" in finishing Cole just simply says "Balance"

"To whom am I speaking to now ?" asks Kevin

Cole chuckles thinking to himself _'That is most astute of Kevin'_ "Oh most assuredly the quote unquote the evil Cole" Cole chuckles a little more "But you need not worry yourself I don't want to kill, maim, or hurt you; I just want to tell you about my three deaths"

"So..." says Kevin Larson asking "Why are you telling me this ?"

"And finally you ask the most important question of all" Cole grins leaning away from Kevin, & the table now taking a drink of his Jack & Pepsi "As I have said I want to tell my story, but only my three deaths or as some might say Charmed, or Damned I'm sure for sure"

"So let me get this strait" says Kevin asks reasing an eyebrow "You don't want to tell me your full story you just want to tell me about the three times that you've dead ?"

"Exactly" exclaims Cole "My full story would take far to long in the telling, and I want to be out of here by mornings light"

The waiter comes again with Kevin's shot of Jim Beam, but this time on his tray his carrying five shots of Jim Beam not wanting to come back to this table again for quite sometime, he places all five shots down on the table nods his head, & turns around to leave. Kevin promptly downs one of the shots this is what he can tell is already going to be a long; long night for him "So tell" Kevin says

And so Cole begins to tell Kevin Larson about the three times he has dead. Kevin of whom his only meet tonight, & rather he Cole is truly Charmed or truly Damned because of those three times.

* * *

><p>Chapter: 1; Death Number 1; I Stand Alone<p>

Cole's, & Phoebe's Condo...

I flame in "Phoebe, we have to..." I said but having seen that Phoebe is sitting at the table writing a letter, I now ask "What's the matter ?"

"Did you know about the Seer's tonic ?" asks Phoebe then asking "What it really does ?" turning her head only slightly looking at me with accusing eyes

"What's this ?" I ask, asking then "You planning to leave me ?"

"I wrote two letters. One saying goodbye to you and one saying goodbye to my sisters. I haven't decided which one I'm gonna send" Phoebe responds

"Well, you'd better decide. Right now" I say, then stating "Forces are working against us as we speak"

"Did you know about the tonic ?" Phoebe asks again

"Yes" I respond

"So you knew she was poisoning me with evil" she says

"You took my hand and walked me through that coronation long before anybody gave you anything to drink. So if you want to pretend you're being poisoned go right ahead, and do so" I counter

* * *

><p>Cole stops telling his story seeing the look in Kevin's eyes his desire to ask "Well..." says Cole "...Go on..." as if his waiting. Cole takes a sip of his Jack &amp; Pepsi.<p>

"Coronation for what ?" asks Kevin

_'Point number two for Kevin'_ thinks Cole to himself, explaining to Kevin "Well my coronation to becoming the Source" Cole knowing full well that; that won't satisfy Kevin alone "The Source of all Evil"

Kevin gets a look in his eyes one of extreme curiosity "You mean the Devil"

Cole laughs "No. No. No not the Devil there is no exiled Angel named Lucifer although there are Angels and I might be able to introduce to some if you would like ?" asks Cole trying to be funny, it not quite working from Kevin slack jaw expression "Why don't you have another drink it might help you some" says Cole taking another sip of his own Jack & Pepsi

At that Kevin takes yet another swig of his Jim Beam downing it "So you were once this Source of all Evil ?" asks Kevin

"Yes. Yes I was mind you the Source of all Evil is little more then a title at best, more then anything else for the Underworld is far to vast for anyone one demon to control and command" responds Cole; grinning with pride when he says this next part "But out of all the Source's ever coroneted I came the closest. But to answer you more correctly I still am"

"But how, how ?" asks Kevin

"Well..." says Cole trying to explain "There cannot be a new Source until the old Source is actually vanquished as witches like to call it, but it all boils down to the same thing which is _'killed'_, and as you can see I am clearly not dead" Cole grins to the last part of his statement "Not only that as I have learned quite recently you need to be of blood relation to the Source, of which I am"

"Are you the last of your linage ?" asks Kevin looking deathly pale, & not knowing what made him ask that particular question

"Are you alright man your looking deathly man ? I am" asks & answers Cole stating the obvious when he had asked "At least the last of my linage with any interests to becoming the Source my mother is still a live, and well but her only interests is sex, lust, men, and lies" adding for Kevin's benefit, taking yet another drink of his Jack & Pepsi "And I would advise you to never meet her she would quite literally drain your blood dry after having had sex with you"

Kevin Larson takes another swig not being able to help himself "May I continue now ?" asks Cole calmly; Kevin only nods his head in response

* * *

><p>Cole's, &amp; Phoebe's Condo...<p>

"So why even bother with the tonic ?" Phoebe asks, then asking "Why not just let me think for myself ?"

"Because I know what it feels like to have good and evil fighting inside you, ripping your insides out. I wanted to save you that pain" I proclaim, & I do I really do know how good & evil can eat away at your insides destroying whatever you may hold true, & dear

"You should've trusted me to stand by you all on my own" Phoebe states

"So show me I can. You know what's in the tonic now, you know how it works. Drink it. All on your own" I proclaim

"Cole" Phoebe says standing up

"I don't have time for games, Phoebe" I say urgently "Just drink the tonic, or leave now"

"What is going on with you ? What happened ?" asks Phoebe

"What happened is you had to go and play demon catcher with your sisters" I respond

Phoebe stats "Cole, it's who I am !"

"And now we're in danger, serious danger. If you don't care about your life, or mine, or the baby's, what about Paige or Piper" I said quite reasonably

"Don't you threaten them" states Phoebe

"I'm not. But if there's a coup, do you think whoever takes over from me will let them live ? Without the power of three they're sitting ducks" I state for a fact

"I don't know what to do" says Phoebe

"You can't go back" I said _'Trying to convince my love with the athame to my back'_ I pick up the glass of tonic "There is only one choice. Drink the tonic. You have to know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Please. For us. For our son" Phoebe hesitates & then drinks the tonic in one quick mouthful; I hug her "I love you, Phoebe. Just remember what ever happens next, we can handle it as long as we stay together"

Phoebe asks ""What do you mean, what ever happens next ?"

"The Conroy thing got serious, I had to take care of it" I said

Phoebe pulls away from me asking "You killed him ?"

"It was your mess, I was just cleaning it up" I responded

Phoebe says "Cole, they're gonna come after you, they're gonna come here !"

"Well, if they do..." I state

Phoebe proclaims "No !" She starts to leave the room

"Phoebe, if it comes down to them or us..." I say all of this a blur to me happening fast pace; but at the same time embedded in my memory for all of eternity

"Oh, god" Phoebe runs into the bathroom

"Phoebe, wait. Phoebe" I knock on the bathroom door "Phoebe ?" I walk into the living room having heard my in-laws orb in

Paige said "You evil son of a bitch"

Piper blows up me & I disintegrates into fragments which fly around in a circle _'Let me tell you not a pleasant experience, and it gets worse by far'_ Paige places the crystals on the floor around me; Piper said "Phoebe, get out here and help us damn it"

The fragments of me get pulled back together. I hit Paige sending her flying across the room. One of the crystals she was holding bounces along the floor; I say to Piper & Paige & Leo "Don't make me kill you !"

Piper blows me up yet again & Leo heals Paige; Piper proclaims twisting my words like a sword, but for my part it was wrong of me to try to make Phoebe choice between me or her sisters I should have known better, & should have known who she would have chosen & in affect I did having the fore sight to have written Phoebe a letter before the events leading to this happened just in case "Phoebe, you heard what he said, he's gonna kill us, help us !"

Phoebe enters into the living room with fresh tears on he face; I get pulled back together a fireball appearing in my hand. Phoebe picks up the crystal that bounced across the floor _'Desperately wanting her to choose me a that moment'_ I turn to Phoebe "I'm sorry it's, it's for the best"

"I know it is" Phoebe walks over to me & I make the fireball disappear. Phoebe kisses me

"Phoebe ?"

Phoebe moves away from me "I'm sorry too" Phoebe places the crystal in its place & the trap is activated

"Phoebe, no. No !"

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry"

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda..."

Fire appears near my feet "Ashford, Helen, Laura and Grace..."

"I will always love you" I say to Phoebe looking deeply in her eyes

"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us."

"Vanquish this evil..."

"From time and space."

They vanquished me & I exploded feeling my body being pulled apart cell by cell; fragment by fragment. My very essence getting torn apart torturing me terribly for what seemed like always, & forever what surely must have been forever, & always. There are surely no human comprehension or terms for what happened to me beyond what I have already said; & just as suddenly I found myself plummeting to the ground of the Graywaste reconstituted as a mortal for a very brief time

* * *

><p>"Gray Waste ?..." asks Kevin having said it as two words inside of one; &amp; asks "Mortal ?..."<p>

"See..." explains Cole "...Because I have a soul, and because of my love for Phoebe Halliwell I landed on the Graywaste mortal as a human. Powerless, without any abilities. The Graywaste is where Demons, and Warlocks go when they are _'vanquished'_" saying vanquished sarcastically

"Please proceed" says Kevin

* * *

><p>Graywaste...<p>

The Beast of the Graywaste was hunting me having smelled fresh flesh it probably hasn't tasted in centuries or maybe even eons. Demons & Warlocks that were vanquished falling out the sky of the Graywaste yelling & screaming, but before they even hit the ground being soulless that they are; they vanish utterly forever leaving nothing behind besides their powers for the Beast to suck up, & recycle back into the multi-verse.

I don't know how long it took me to realize that I could contact Phoebe through my love for her, but eventually I did realize that. Time in the Graywaste paces differently then anywhere else I know of, there are times when I look back & can remember with crystal clear clarity how long I stayed in the Graywaste, but there are other times when I look back that it seems to me that I was there much long then I actually was. Maybe its not that time works differently maybe its just that the Graywaste plays with your mind even long after you have left it, leaving a mark upon you no matter where you may go.

* * *

><p>The Manor (Phoebe's Bedroom)...<p>

Whispers in the wind I say "Help me..." pauses slightly "...Phoebe"

Phoebe says "Cole ?"

* * *

><p>The Bay Mirror (Phoebe's Office)...<p>

Having been able briefly to take over a psychic "Help me, Phoebe"

"What did you just say ?" asks Phoebe

"I didn't say that" the Assistant responds pointing to the tv "She did"

The psychic Tashmin "Help me, Phoebe"

Phoebe looks at the TV in shock

* * *

><p>Graywaste...<p>

Phoebe suddenly appears & bumps into me "Cole" she says

I grab onto her hand asking "What are you doing here ? Nobody's allowed to be here"

"Here" says Phoebe asking "Where is here ?"

We hear a loud growl from the Beast "We've gotta move fast. Come on" I say, we climb up a rock. The beast pokes out of the ground & snaps at Phoebe's feet. It misses & goes back underground, I say "We'll be safe here but not for long. We have to keep moving, the beast will devour us both, for eternity" Phoebe hugs me "I knew you'd hear my cries"

"Uh, Cole..." Phoebe says

"It's alright, you did the right thing. The Source is gone, devoured. This is the waste land where all vanquished demons end up. The Beast feeds on their essence, their powers" I say _'Not knowing that I was still the Source at that point of time'_

"So what are you doing here ?" asks Phoebe

"Holding onto our love. I'm a demon with a soul, Phoebe. It's rather unique to the cosmos, that's why my soul's been able to cling here, keep from moving on" I respond

"Oh, but that's not healthy. Everyone has to move on, you know, sooner or later" Phoebe states

"Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say, you'll get to go to the good place, me..." I say in response, we hear a scream & a demon falls out of the sky. He is zapped & his powers hit the ground. Blue lights swirl around. I say trying to protect Phoebe "Over here, come on" we jump onto another rock. The Beast pokes out of the ground & sucks up the blue light. It goes back underground.

"Okay, you know, you can't keep running from that thing forever" Phoebe exclaims

"That's why I've been calling you. You can help save me, save us" I say

"How ?" asks Phoebe

"Get Leo to get the Grimoire, that resurrection spell that the wizard was after, you can use that to resurrect me" I respond

"What ?" asks Phoebe

"It's easy, I'll work you through it. All you have to do is..." I answer, Phoebe turns her back on me I ask "What's the matter ?"

"I, uh, I can't use dark magic again, I won't" Phoebe answers

"Not even for us ?" I ask, suddenly the Beast pokes out of the rock & grabs Phoebe by the leg, I yell "Phoebe !" I grab onto both of her arms, holding on tightly

"Help me ! Use your powers !" Phoebe shouts

"I don't have any powers" I yell another part of the Beasts warps around Phoebes waist she screams, & I hold on even tighter now pulling as much as I can looking into Phoebes eyes I say "I won't let go" it is at this moment of time where she vanishs in a swirl of light, the Beast goes back underground as I land on my ass.

* * *

><p>Graywaste...<p>

Running from the Beast for what seems like ages. I climb up a large rock. The Beast disappears. A Demon falls from the sky & disintegrates. His powers fall to the ground & swirl around in a pile. I see the creature near by & I jump off the rock saying "You don't want his powers, you want me" having given up all hope, the Beast heads for me "Here I am, come and get me ! Come on, hurry up, end it !" I say; I step forward & stand on the swirl of powers. I absorb it. The Beast goes for me & I put my hands up, zapping the Beast. Another Demon falls from the sky & disintegrates. His powers fall to the ground, grinning like a madman "This could be a thing good" I say, but if I had known then what I know now ahhh fuck it what the hell am I saying I still would have made the same choice.

* * *

><p>Safe House...<p>

Appearing before Phoebe transparent I ask "Phoebe ?..."

Phoebe in return asks "...Cole ?"

* * *

><p>Graywaste...<p>

I'm standing on a rock. Phoebe appears "Cole" Phoebe says, she climbs onto the rock I'm standing on "I have to talk to you but I don't have a lot of time"

"Did you see me come to you ?" I ask grinning

"Yes, I did" Phoebe responds asking "How did you do that ?"

"It's a secret" I say

"I'm giving up my powers, we all are" Phoebe says

"What ?" I ask surprised

"I don't have time to explain but it's true, which means..." Phoebe responds

I say before she can finish "I know what it means"

"Cole, we did the best we could. We tried every way possible to make this work but it wasn't meant to be. And it wasn't because we didn't love each other, it's just love wasn't enough, so now we have to move on, okay, the both of us" Phoebe proclaims

"You'd better go before the Beast attacks" I simply say, Phoebe vanishes in a swirl of light. I look down at the dead Beast.

* * *

><p>Chapter: 2; Death Number 2; Fools Folly<p>

Evil Begets Evil The Manor (Basement)...

I'm chanting to summon the Woogie Man as a young Phoebe called this force of nature "Natum adai necral daya intay layok. Natum adai necral daya intay layok. Natum adai necral daya intay layok" Phoebe watches as the Woogie Man exits the basement through a crack. The Woogie Man enters me. I open my eyes. My eyes are black as the Woogie Man is now within me. My eyes return back to normal, seeing Phoebe I say "I'm so happy you came"

"I am light. I am one too strong to fight" chants Phoebe

"Oh, don't fight it, Phoebe. Let evil take you" I say being far to confident for my own good, my plan having been to turn Phoebe evil using the Woogie Man to do so. Being that the Woogie Man has turned Phoebe evil once before.

"Return to dark, where shadows dwell, you can't have this Halliwell" chants Phoebe

"It's no use, Phoebe" I proclaim

"So go away and leave my sight and take with you this endless night" chants Phoebe

Through the crack, the force inside bursts upward & drags both myself & the basement Demon guard into its crevasse. The force inside the Nexus then reaches up & pulls in all the demons in the Halliwell Manor into the crack in the basement. When done, the force seals itself up under the basement floor. Phoebe looks up. The basement is empty. Phoebe looks around. For a split second I could feel my soul bouncing around inside the Earth loose free but not free at the same time if that makes any sense. The Earth wanted to make me a prisoner, but couldn't. Then all of a sudden I appear in the basement. Although I was taken, it could not keep me half mad with love, half mad from the powers & abilities I had taken in the Graywaste I say "My sweet Phoebe...I don't know how you did it...how you got past the force-field, past the guards...but I love that you did. It's that fight that made me fall in love with you in the first place"

"I thought you were dead" Phoebe simply states dead pan

"So did I for a minute there. But now that I know that the earth can't even hold me, I guess I'll just call The Shadow and try again" I proclaim

"You could do that. Hell, you could even turn me evil again. But you will never win, because I'll never come back to you" Phoebe now proclaims

"Phoebe..." I say

"You just don't get it, Cole, do you ? I thought you were dead, and I felt nothing. No pain, no love, nothing. I'm free. And when we do vanquish you, and we will, I'll never look back" Phoebe exclaims, I look at Phoebe for a moment, then I turn & fade out.

* * *

><p>Kevin looks at Cole with a question in his eyes "Woogie Man ?" he asks, downing one of his remaining Jim Beams<p>

Cole explains as best as he can "The Woogie Man isn't really a man or a woman for that fact..." pausing briefly deep in thought "...Its more of a force then anything else really. It can be used for either good or evil depending on who controls it at the moment of time. On its own its not entirely harmless, but sort of so" taking swig of his own Jack & Pepsi

Kevin then asks "Nexus ?" raising his eyebrows as he asks

Cole sighs considering how to explain to Kevin deciding on this route "A Nexus is a focol point in which the Woogie Man can appear consisting of the five key elements Earth, Fire, Water, Wood, and Metal of equal distance of each other. And at the center of this sits the Woogie Man, and the Nexus which is a pentagram"

Kevin is tempted to take his last shot of Jim Beam, but resists the urge to do so "Please continue" he says "We're on the third, and final death" the time passing by it almost being morning, & almost time for Cole to clear out.

* * *

><p>Chapter: 3; Death Number 3; Fools Gambit<p>

Alternate Reality (Created By Me)...

Piper peers out the kitchen doorway & into the main hallway. Paige appears behind her & Leo behind her Paige asks "Anything ?"

Piper responds "No"

"Ok, come on" says Paige, Paige walks out of the kitchen & into the foyer. She holds the vanquishing potion in her hand. As they pass the stairway, Phoebe comes rushing down them.

Phoebe asks "What are you guys doing here ? You have to leave now"

"Where's Cole ?" Piper asks

"Right here" I say. From the empty sitting room, I walk in. Without any warning I power up an energy ball & hurl it toward Piper, Paige & Leo. Catching them unaware; the energy ball finds their mark. The three are flung backward. They hit the bar counter & fall to the floor. The vial of vanquishing potion slips out of Paige's grip.

Phoebe shouts "No !" Phoebe runs over to check them out. I motion with my hand & the potion flies into my open palm. I now hold onto the vanquishing potion. Phoebe asks concerned "What did you do to them ?"

"Exactly what they were gonna do to me" I respond

Paige wakes up & checks Piper'S pulse, Paige says "She's still alive" saying to Phoebe "Grab her hand"

Phoebe asks "What ?"

"I don't know how you got here, Paige. But if it's any consolation, I know exactly where I'm gonna bury you...right next to yourself" I say confident

Paige says again to Phoebe "Grab her hand" Phoebe takes ahold of Piper's hand. A blue shimmering light from above reigns down upon them...anointing them as The Charmed Ones yet again. Phoebe looks at me. She then looks up at the familiar light from above. I take a step toward them & power up another energy ball. I hurl it at them. The energy ball bounces off the light protectively surrounding the sisters & flies back at me. I duck in time & I stand up just as quickly, the energy ball crashes through the windows behind me. Phoebe & Paige stand up. Piper & Leo are still unconscious on the floor.

Phoebe knows this. She's felt this power before, Phoebe says wonderingly "The Power of Three"

"That's us. Potion !" says Paige holding out her hand & the potion that was in my grip orbs into hers, I gasp. Paige has her powers back "I do hate long good-byes" she says, Paige raises her arm intending to end this for good.

Phoebe stops her, saying "No !" Phoebe grabs the vial out of Paige's hand. She turns around to look at me. I let out a relieved breath.

"Phoebe, are you crazy ?" Paige asks saying "Throw it before he shimmers out !"

I look at Phoebe, saying asking "She's not gonna throw it. Are you ?"

Paige says "Throw the potion"

"We've been through so much together...haven't we ? Our love's so strong, nothing can destroy it, not even...this. We're meant to be together" I say

For a moment, Phoebe doesn't move, then says "I don't think so" Phoebe throws the vanquishing potion at me with all her strength. The potion hits me & I immediately bursts into flames. I yell out in pain as the flames consume me. I explode. Balthazor is vanquished, but not for good. This death really wasn't so bad not compared to the other two, & a lot less painful. It was a fools folly on my part to trust in love yet again, but what choice did I really have ? It has been always all or nothing with me in my 115 years, & longer still now.

* * *

><p>Somewhere In Elderland...<p>

I appear in the center of a trio of Elders, Odin takes but a single step towards me "Cole" he says

And I say in response "So it has come to this"

Another Elder steps, a female Elder but a single step towards me, she says "You have dabbled in things you shouldn't be dabbling in" I believe her name is Freya but I cannot be sure, having only heard of her through passing

I laugh knowing things they not know thinking to myself _'Such as this isn't the first nor the last time I've dabbled with time travel, and alternate planes of existence. And as for the Avatars they know not'_

Kevin is the last one of the Elders to step up, but being more brave then the other two comes face to face with me, saying "We can't vanquish you, your far to powerful even now for that" also being one of the newest Elders

I laugh more letting them have their theatrics knowing the why, when, how, where, & the what of it even more then they do. Being a person and slash or a demon that has been able to stay ahead of the game by being able to jump from _'A'_ & go directly to _'C'_ without the need of _'B'_

All three Elders togather sentence me in unison "We here by condemn you" all three Elders raise their hands up a brilliantly bright light shines above each of them, & even on me "To rot for all eternity in the Void knowing no peace, and rest" I slowly fade to the Void even as they finish sentencing me "To be the Halliwells ferryman past, present, and future to make up for all transgressions against them" I giggle thinking to myself _'Gee Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige will just love that'_ "And when all the Halliwells have dead, and the world has ended to wait in the black Abyss until the very flame of your life burns right out of you"

* * *

><p>Kevin asks no more questions being too enthralled in the story now, not even taking his very last shot of Jim Beam as Cole continues on in his story, &amp; his own perspective of the events.<p>

* * *

><p>In My Deserted Condo...<p>

The broken door to the balcony flaps open in the night breeze. As the Condo looked before, so it looks the same dark & empty. The doors to the front elevator dings open. I stand before Phoebe, Piper & Paige as they step out, but they see me not, Phoebe asks "Cole ?" they look at what appears to them to be an empty main room & see no one.

Paige says "I'm telling you...he's gone. For good"

They walk into the main room, Phoebe says "Yeah...that's what we thought last time"

Piper continues "And the time before that"

Paige makes her way to the broken balcony door. Phoebe & Piper walk deeper into the condo, Paige says "This time is different. He straddled two worlds just like I did, but he wasn't invincible there" thinking to myself _'True Paige'_ grinning _'But the irony is without you I probably wouldn't have been able to survive, you were my anchor back to this reality'_ Paige reaches the doors & closes them. She turns around, stating for a fact "Cole's not coming back...ever"

Piper says, & she would be correct "It just seems far too easy. I don't know how I feel about that"

"I think you should feel good about it, you know ? We don't have to look over our shoulders anymore" Paige asks & says as well, Paige walks back toward Piper. She shrugs her shoulders, stating yet again "It's over"

On the living room floor, Phoebe finds & picks up a framed photograph of her & myself taken during happier times. She looks at it saying softly "I guess it just wasn't meant to be" Paige smiles

Piper states "Let's go" Phoebe nods her head & walks toward her sisters. Piper turns around & heads back to the elevator. Paige follows close behind. On her way out, Phoebe sets the framed photograph upright on the side table. She turns around to look one last time back at my condo. She heads toward the elevator. Piper follows her.

Paige is the last to leave. She, too, turns around to look back at the empty condo. Behind her, the elevator doors ding open. Paige sighs saying quietly "Happy birthday, Cole Turner" as I think to myself _'Sadistic bitch'_ Paige turns around & quickly walks into the elevator where her sisters wait. The elevator doors ding close. I stand there for a beat, or two looking all around at my former condo that is no longer my home, my eyes finally landing on the picture that Phoebe just held I shrug my shoulders fading out to follow them what else I am going to do until they die one by one, having already collected Prue's soul, & all the others just waiting now for their turn to come.

* * *

><p>Kevin looks at Cole Turner with shocked wide eyes, slack jawed, his last Jim Beam shot falls off the table as he stands up knocking it over, off in the distance somewhere not in this life, but what seems to him to be in another life oh so far &amp; away, Kevin hears to what seems to him to be "Clear !" his chest tightens as electricity seems to pass right through it, he stutters "B-B-But t-t-thats my last name"<p>

Cole Turner stands up the musty bar fades away around them, Cole says sadly "I know" blackness surrounds them for now

"We're losing him !" a female says, but Kevin Larson Turner doesn't care about that; all he cares about is the here & now "B-B-But how ?" he asks still stuttering, both he & Cole Turner appear on a deserted street. Kevin looks down on what appears to be his dead body, catching a flash in his minds eyes of a female above him.

Cole Turner says urgently "We don't have much time" walking up to Kevin Larson Turner, standing very close to him now, Cole pulls out a golden yellow sphere, handing the golden sphere to Kevin, he says "This was the only way I could make sure my father soul would get to where it belongs by giving it to a human descendent on the brick of death. It was the only way I could communicate with you"

Kevin Larson Turner takes the golden sphere not even knowing why, asking Cole "A-A-Am I gon-n-na to d-d-die"

Cole looks down the cement, & at Kevin Larson Turner's body "Not tonight" he responds, then says "But death will come for you as surly as it comes for us all, but be at rest, and be rest assured as it won't be coming for you tonight" Cole Turner places both of his hands on Kevin Larson Turner's chest allowing Kevin Larson Turner to suck up only but a mere fraction of his own life force.

Kevin Larson Turner fades away into his body alive & well for now, but who knows for how long "His coming back" says the female

"Its a miracle" says a male, standing to the side

_'Not really'_ thinks Cole Turner then grins to himself, speaking out loud to as if Raynor would somehow be able to hear him "Well Raynor I get the last laugh after all, and you once asked me a question, and I have answered it finally"

* * *

><p>Epilogue Magic School (Hallway Night)...<p>

Drake walks out into the hallway. He rubs a hand against the back of his neck, Cole says from out of sight "You did good"

Drake stops. Behind him, Cole appears "Thanks" Drake responds, Drake turns around & looks at Cole stating "So did you" Drake walks toward Cole saying now "I couldn't have tasted life unless you set me up with that sorcerer. I just wish I could save you, too cousin"

"I've come to terms with my fate, especially now that I know it won't be Phoebe's, too" Cole responds

Drake states "That was a pretty bold move sending in those thorn demons"

"Well, I had to risk everything for this one" Cole counters

Drake says "Understandably so" the clock chimes the hour, he says "Oh, well. Here I go" as the chimes end, Drake collapses to the floor. His spirit rises & he turns around to look back at his body just as it turns into dust, vanishing from his sight. Drake stands up. Drake says as a spirit now "Okay, that was interesting. Ashes to ashes, huh ?"

"If it's any consolation, you did all that I asked for. You saved Phoebe" Cole states

Drake counters as a spirit "I did more than that, cousin. I fell in love with her"

"Understandably so" Cole says, nodding his head

Drake bids his farewell "Farewell, my friend" Drake reaches for the heavens. He turns into white orb lights & heads upward, vanishing in front of Cole. Cole takes a deep breath. He turns around & fades to Halliwell manor singing to himself word for word, verse for verse his new favorite song preformed, & song by one of the greatest bands of all time:

"Time is on my side, yes it is. Time is on my side, yes it is. Now you always say. That you want to be free. But you'll come running back (said you wouldbaby). You'll come running back (I said so many times before). You'll come running back to. Oh, time is on my side, yes it is. Time is on my side, yes it is. You're searching for good times. But just wait and see. You'll come running back (I won't have to worry no more). You'll come running back (spend the rest of my life with you, baby). You'll come running back to me. Go ahead, go ahead and light up the town. And baby, do everything your heart desires. Remember, I'll always be around. And I know, I know. Like I told you so many times before. You're gonna come back, baby. 'Cause I know. You're gonna come back knocking. Yeah, knocking right on my door. Yes, yes ! Well, time is on my side, yes it is. Time is on my side, yes it is. 'Cause I got the real love. The kind that you need. You'll come running back (said you would, baby). You'll come running back (I always said you would). You'll come running back, to me. Yes time, time, time is on my side, yes it is. Time, time, time is on my side, yes it is. Oh, time, time, time is on my side, yes it is. I said, time, time, time is on my side, yes it is. Oh, time, time, time is on my side. Yeah, time, time, time is on my side"


End file.
